duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Race
All creature cards in the Duel Masters Trading Card Game have a race, which appears on the card under its name. Race.png|The race of Guardian shown under the name of this creature. __NOEDITSECTION__ Details There are no rules specific to creature races, but there are many cards that support the race, or even group of races, such as Dragon. Some creatures have 2 or more races separated by a slash, such as Gonta, the Warrior Savage. Gonta has the races of Beast Folk and Human, and is affected by any card that affects Beast Folk and any card that affects Humans. It can be evolved into an evolution creature that requires either race. Various creatures in later sets feature 3 races, with Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" being unique cards in having 4 races. Ultra Man is the only card to have to have more than 4 races, with a total of 9. While races are primarily featured on creature cards, some spells in the Sengoku Saga (DM-28 to DM-32) such as the Knight Magic series, feature the race of Knight. Certain Cross Gears in the Sengoku Saga also feature a race; Samurai, the opposing force to the Knights. Due to featuring these races, they could be affected by various support cards that specified a race, rather than card type (such as Gregorias, Mystic Light Death Saint or Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon). List of Races * Angel Command * Apollonia Dragon * Armored Dragon * Armored Wyvern * Armorloid * Balloon Mushroom * Beast Folk * Berserker * Big Muscle * Black Command Dragon * Blue Command Dragon * Blue Monster * Brain Jacker * Chimera * Children * Colony Beetle * Cosmo Walker * Curry Bread * Cyber Cluster * Cyber Command * Cyber Lord * Cyber Moon * Cyber Virus * Dark Lord * Dark Monster * Death Puppet * Demon Command * Devil Mask * Dragonoid * Dune Gecko * Earth Dragon * Earth Eater * Emerald Monster * Feathernoid * Fire Bird * Fish * Flame Command * Flame Monster * Gaia Command * Gargoyle * Gel Fish * Ghost * Giant * Giant Insect * Gladiator * God Nova * Green Command Dragon * Guardian * Hedrian * Horned Beast * Human * Idol * Initiate * King Command Dragon * Leviathan * Light Bringer * Liquid People * Living Dead * Lunatic Emperor * Machine Eater * Mecha Del Sol * Mecha Thunder * Melt Warrior * Merfolk * Mystery Totem * Oraclion * Pandora's Box * Parasite Worm * Poseidia Dragon * Rainbow Phantom * Red Command Dragon * Rock Beast * Sea Hacker * Shine Monster * Shining Command Dragon * Snow Faerie * Soltrooper * Special Climax * Splash Queen * Starlight Tree * Tree Folk * Volcano Dragon * White Command Dragon * Wild Veggies * Wonder Trick * Xenoparts * Zenith * Zombie Dragon Shared Races All civilizations *Alien *Dynamo *God *Hero *Hunter *Knight *Lunatic Emperor *Origin *Oracle *Outrage *Outrage MAX *Phoenix *Samurai *Shinobi *Survivor *Unknown *Unnoise Shared between 2 Civilizations *Arc Seraphim (Light/Nature) *Brave Spirit (Darkness/Fire) *Deep Marine (Water/Darkness) *Dreammate (Fire/Nature) *Grand Devil (Water/Darkness) *Great Mecha King (Light/Water) *Machine Hero (Light/Water) *Saint Head (Light/Nature) *Tyranno Drake (Darkness/Fire) *Vehicle Bee (Fire/Nature) Shared between 3 Civilizations *Egg (Darkness/Fire/Nature) *Luna's Sun Geyser (Water/Fire/Nature) *Tristone (Darkness/Fire/Nature) All creatures are Multicolored. *Beast Command *Creator *Devil Command Dragon *Gao Monster *Lost Crusader *Pianist *Rainbow Command Dragon *Spirit Quartz All creatures have 5 civilizations. *World Bird *World Command *World Dragon All creatures have only 1 race. *Magical Monster *Naga *Pegasus *Soul Command *Starnoid *Sumo Wrestler Command *Sumo Wrestler Command Dragon Groups of Races *Command *Cyber *Dragon *Monster Rulings When you are choosing a race for a creature effect (eg. Petrova, Channeler of Suns or Surprise Illusion), you can choose races such as "Armored Dragon" or "Cyber Command" but not groups of races such as "Dragon" or "Command". Category:Gameplay Category:Race